A New Perspective
by precisesandpristine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is at the peak of his music career with a loving boyfriend and adoring fans. Life is perfect, until his supposed husband and son show up at one of his concerts to throw everything Blaine thought he knew about himself under the bus. Couldn't it just be another one of his crazed fans? Famous!Amnesia!Blaine.


**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I had this idea for a story because I really like Daddy!Klaine, but I also love angst. There will be fluff though, I promise. I have big plans for this story, so I would really appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *le sigh* **

**The song used in this chapter is called Always Gold by Radical Face (it's a very wonderful song!) I don't own that either. **

**Warnings: Several mentions of Seblaine, sorry. This is definitely a Klaine story though. Sebastian plays a big role in the biggest plot twist, so that's why he's here. I have my reasons ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Aw, shit!" Blaine exclaimed in dismay as he quickly struggled to dress himself. He was going to be late for rehearsal. His manager would not be happy about that at all.

In all honesty, he should be used to this life. By now, he should be used to constantly running and constantly being needed or wanted. It felt so much better than when he was in school, where he was very much ignored.

Now, though, he wasn't just Blaine Anderson, he was _Blaine Anderson_: beloved, nationally famous musician with a fabulous life and not a care. He was living his dreams, and he was content.

As Blaine ran through his loft grabbing miscellaneous things and shoving breakfast into his mouth, his dog Aladdin was following suit, whimpering and whining for attention. When the dog pawed at Blaine's leg, the latter stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, boy. I'm in a hurry." He ruffled the dog's head fondly before stocking off again, this time in search of his car keys.

It was hard being as quiet as possible when his boyfriend was asleep in the bedroom. He said a farewell to Aladdin and scrawled out a note quickly for his boyfriend to know he had left.

Well, this is the life.

* * *

"You're late!" Blaine cringed at the shrill voice of none other than his manager, Ms. Rachel Berry. The short brunette walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Maybe you should worry about getting enough sleep so you don't sleep in, rather than worrying about if you're getting laid."

Blaine stared at her, mouth agape and face completely red.

Rachel smirked as she shoved a folder into his chest. "This is a short summary of what will be going on today. Your concert is less than a few hours away and we have enough material to cover the entirety of Europe and Asia."

Blaine sighed, but flipped through the folder anyway. Rachel had made an entire schedule of everything that was to go on, and he was tired already just from looking at his day.

"Are you sure all of this is—"

"Yes, Blaine, it's all completely essential. Do you want to have a stunning performance?" Rachel stared at him and waited for an answer.

"Yes..."

"Good," Rachel smiled. "That's what I thought."

Blaine rolled his eyes when Rachel walked away. First of all, I didn't even get laid last night, thank you, he thought to himself. His boyfriend was too tired and Aladdin wouldn't leave the room.

Blaine had met his boyfriend in college. The days he spent with his boyfriend were always the happiest of his life, but now they were slightly growing apart, and to be honest, it hurt Blaine. Said man had been married before to his high-school sweetheart, but it ended in a terrible divorce. Then, Blaine was off to college to start a different life.

Not to mention the accident that happened to him in the first week of school. He had been timidly walking to class (he felt as though he was starting high-school all over again), when he was shoved into the wall. Blaine was sure he'd never forget that because he was in a coma for several days due to the collision of his head and the wall.

"Blaine Anderson! You're needed in makeup!"

Blaine rose from his seat with his schedule in his arms and an exasperated expressing gracing his face. As he walked, he greeted everyone and his makeup artist, Quinn Fabray, walked up to him. She linked their arms and guided Blaine to her little 'studio'.

"Good morning, Blaine," she said with a beautiful smile. Blaine smiled back and nodded his head.

Quinn began to put cover-up on his face. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been? Anything new?"

Blaine thought for a moment until he scrunched his nose up. "Well, did I have a boyfriend last time I saw you?"

Quinn stopped her work and gasped. "No! What's his name?"

"Sebastian is his name. We met in college, but we hadn't seen each other since we graduated, until we accidentally ran into each other again." Blaine blushed through his little story and Quinn let a sly grin take the place of her smile.

"Anything serious?" Quinn looked him dead in the eye as she applied more makeup.

"I haven't really told him I love him yet, but things are fabulous," said Blaine with a determined nod.

A pause, and then, "Weren't you married before?"

Blaine raised his brow. "Pardon? I've never been married."

Quinn was confused now too. Hadn't Blaine said something about his husband (or ex now?) before? The blonde remembered hearing of him. Blaine was so much happier sounding from the stories he had told her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized quickly, averting her eyes and starting on Blaine's hair to make things less awkward.

"Oh, no, don't be sorry! You didn't know!" Blaine reassured. Quinn only nodded.

"Yeah..."

She still wasn't convinced.

* * *

The day had slowly dragged on. Blaine had almost broken his wrist when he slipped off the stage, and though that caused a panic, it was eventually overcome. The microphones stopped working mid-run-through, which left a tired Blaine utterly irritated.

"Suck it up, Blaine," Rachel had said sternly, but then straightened her posture, puffed out her chest, and smiled. "Smiles! Don't forget to show the world your wonderful smile!"

Blaine was now seated in his dressing room texting his brother Cooper, who said he wasn't able to come. Blaine had sadly replied with a simple 'okay,' because he was quite used to Cooper not being around. An abundance of flowers and gifts from fans littered every flat surface except his own vanity where the mirror was.

There was one set of flowers Blaine especially liked. The arrangement had red and yellow roses in it. A little greeting card was attached to the stem of a yellow rose that read:

_Best of luck and lots of love_.

But, no name was signed to it. That was awfully unusual. Fans almost always signed their names to anything that Blaine would have a chance of seeing. Apparently this fan just wanted to give him a warm message without feeling they were being too creepy.

Shame, thought Blaine, I wanted to thank the sender for such pretty roses.

There was a small knock at the door. It was Rachel, and she looked a little sad. Blaine looked at her and raised his brow.

"Sebastian just called and said he couldn't make it and asked if I would tell you. I'm sorry. I know he hasn't been able to come to the last several shows." Rachel pressed her lips together and looked at Blaine with apology.

"I guess I'll see him tonight then," Blaine sighed disappointedly. He picked up his phone to see if Sebastian had texted him himself, but there were no missed calls or unread texts.

Rachel smiled softly and walked over to him and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. She leaned down to replace her hand with her head and gave him a comforting little hug. "I'm sure he's upset he can't come."

Blaine looked at her through the mirror. "Did he say why he couldn't come?" Blaine felt Rachel shake her head 'no.'

There were a few seconds of silence, but then Rachel left Blaine's side. "Be ready in a few minutes. Don't try to think about Sebastian, okay? Please?"

Blaine nodded and played with the random things scattered around his vanity. "I'll try."

Rachel left the room while Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. Through the reflection he could see the red and yellow roses on the desk behind him, the sight of them almost making Blaine forget about his missing boyfriend.

Blaine tried not to be upset. He should be allowed to be upset, right? Cooper couldn't come to concert, his boyfriend couldn't come, his parents never showed up. He had his fans, who supported him immensely, but it was always nice to have an even more personal support. Sadly, Blaine didn't seem to have that.

Lost in thought, Blaine realized he should probably be going out so he can perform. He got up from his seat and quickly scanned his dressing room. All the gifts and well wishes gave Blaine fortitude, and he grinned as he left the room.

* * *

The crowd's cheers rang through the stadium. It was always this loud. Blaine was surprised at the fact that he wasn't deaf yet.

"You guys!" Blaine laughed into the microphone. "You keep this up and I'll go deaf!"

The crowd laughed at his joke. Blaine really enjoyed interacting with his fans. He usually would meet up with most of them and take their phones and take pictures with them. Whatever he did, they enjoyed. It was reassuring.

"We have a special treat for all you fans out their to meet the man himself tonight, Blaine Anderson!" Rachel said happily beside Blaine, pinching Blaine's cheek. The crowd erupted into an even louder (if even possible) explosion of screams and cheering. Blaine waved to the crowd.

Rachel walked off the stage as soon as Blaine started strumming his guitar. "I'm actually going to sing a cover of a song I really like. It reminds me of someone...but I'm not sure who..."

_We were tight knit boys_

_Brothers in more than name_

_You would kill for me_

_And knew that I'd do the same_

_And it cut me sharp_

_Hearing you'd gone away_

_But everything goes away_

_Yeah everything goes away_

_But I'm going to be here until I'm nothing_

_But bones in the ground_

_And I was there, when you grew restless_

_Left in the dead of night_

_And I was there, when three months later_

_You were standing in the door all beat and tired_

_And I stepped aside_

_Everything goes away_

_Yeah everything goes away_

_But I'm gonna be here until I'm nothing_

_But bones in the ground_

_So quiet down_

_We were opposites at birth_

_I was steady as a hammer_

_No one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be_

_And they said you were the crooked kind_

_And that you'd never have no worth_

_But you were always gold to me_

_And back when we were kids_

_We swore we knew the future_

_And our words would take us half way 'round the world_

_But I never left this town_

_And you never saw New York_

_And we ain't ever cross the sea_

_But I am fine with where I am now_

_This home is home, and all that I need_

_But for you, this place is shame_

_But you can blame me when there's no one left to blame_

_Oh I don't mind_

_All my life_

_I've never known where you've been_

_There were holes in you_

_The kind that I could not mend_

_And I heard you say_

_Right when you left that day_

_Does everything go away?_

_Yeah, everything goes away._

_But I'm going to be here 'til forever_

_So just call when you're around._

The song ended, the crowd cheered, and Blaine looked to his feet. He didn't lie when he said to the crowd he didn't know who he was singing about. He wasn't singing about Sebastian.

Blaine looked up and waved to his fans. "Thank you all so much for coming!" The crowd cheered again. "There'll be a meet and greet outside! Come say hi!"

Blaine walked off the stage and handed his guitar to some stage manager. He was tired, having performed at least ten songs. He would keep his word, so he would meet up with his fans, even if he was drained.

Rachel joined his side as he walked out to the location of the meet and greet. "I told your fans not to mob you too badly," she said with a knowing look. Blaine sighed and smiled gratefully.

There was a nice little pavilion set up outside of the stadium and near a park. Rachel directed Blaine to it, but he tried to get her to stop talking. When he seated himself under the pavilion on a bench, he saw several of his fans.

His fanbase consisted of mainly teenage girls and younger women, so he was surprised when a man and his little son came up to say hello.

Blaine smiled at them. The man smiled back. It was unusual for a father and son to be at a concert of his, but he supposed the man might also have a daughter waiting.

"Hello! Who are you?" Blaine asked sweetly to the little boy, who smiled and hid himself in his father's leg.

Blaine looked at the little boy's curly mop of black hair and said to him, "Looks like you have the same hair as me, charmer!" The boy only smiled wider and laughed.

Blaine stared up at the boy's father. "He's adorable," said Blaine honestly.

"Thank you," replied the man happily, obviously pleased. He flashed Blaine a gorgeous smile before rubbing the little boy's back.

"What's your name, then?" Blaine asked. To be honest, he was enjoying the company of these two people. It was different from a flailing teenage girl.

"I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson, your husband. And this little boy right here isn't just mine, he's yours."


End file.
